Lifegate
by besquared
Summary: Jena Morrigan (Mar-rih-gen) isn't your typical girl from District Two. There are somethings that people aren't meant to know, including herself, but when she uncovers the truth about her parents's death, the worse comes to worst...
1. Chapter 1

((Just a heads up, this is an AU set before Katniss, and it has OCs .))

Chapter One:

Age Five~Leaving.

"No!" I shouted, "I'm not going!"

I didn't want to leave District Four-the only thing that I knew. I definitely didn't want to be a Peacekeeper, because none of them ever had any fun.

Sara, the lady who was going to take me to District Two, crouched down right in front t of me, "But Jena, you will have a lot of fun in District Two!" She tried to grab me, but I ran away, to behind my teacher's leg, screaming "No!"

Miss Herfel glanced at me, and then to Sara, "Best of luck to you, raising Jena. She's a stubborn one," she said to Sara, with her voice lower than I had ever heard it. Her face was also the most straight I had seen it. She looked down at me, "Jena, you need to go with Sara and Trey. They are going to help me."

"No!" I screamed, once more, "I want Mama!"

Miss Herfel crouched down, "Jena, your mama isn't here, that is why Sara and Trey are here."

I looked at Miss Herfel in the eyes, as tears filled mine, "Then I want Papa!"

Miss Herfel sighed, "Your papa isn't here either."

"When, when are they coming back?"

Miss Herfel went quiet for a long time. "Your mama and papa aren't coming back."

Tears started falling from my eyes, "But why?" I demanded, "They are Mama and Papa! They always come back!" I paused for a moment, thinking, "You said that mommies and daddies always come back at the end of the day!"

"I know. But this time, your mama and papa aren't coming back." Miss Herfel thought about something, "Do you watch the Hunger Games with Mama and Papa every year?" I nodded. "They are with all of the other Tributes besides the Victors."

"THEY ARE IN THE CAPITOL!?"

Miss Herfel sighed, the same way Mama did when Papa didn't understand something. "No, Jena, your parents are in a place cooler than the Capitol."

My brown eyes widened, "What is cooler than the Capitol?"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, now won'tchya?"

I shrugged and said, "I guess."

"Will you go with Sara and Trey?"

I looked over at them, and they were smiling. "Can't I go home with Carbon?"

Miss Herfel smiled, and laughed, "I don't think they have an extra bed. Besides, Sara and Trey are...good friends...of your parents."

"Are you sure? I don't know Sara and Trey. Plus," I leaned in to Miss Herfel's ear, and whispered, "they are Peacekeepers."

Miss Herfel smiled, and laughed, again. "Not all Peacekeepers are bad, Jenavae, Sara and Trey are good Peacekeepers."

"Okay."

"Are you ready to go?"

"I guess so."

Sara and Trey just loosened up at that. "Thank God," I heard Sara say, very quietly. I started walking toward them, but stopped half way between Miss Herfel, and Sara and Trey. "I need to say goodbye to Carbon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
age Five~First Day of School

It was the first day of school for me in District Two, the next day. Sara had dropped me off in front of a building that looked more like a jail than a school.

"Bye, Jena! have a good first day!" Sara had rolled down her window and hollered. as soon as our eyes met, she sped off, as if excited to be rid of me for the next eight hours.

Even though i was still outside, I knew that I didn't have to go to the class-I could just skip that day, and Sara and Trey would never know.

But what if they did find out? I felt my eyes widening at the thoughts that raced through my mind. Those things are much worse than what could have actually happened to me in school. I had never seen Trey or Sara mad, and frankly, I didn't want to. They were Peacekeepers, for heaven's sake. I was already terrified of them. But with this school, there were a lot more Peacekeepers than Sara and Trey.

"Hey, you," a voice pulled me out of my nightmares. I looked around to see who was my great savior, and found a girl, around my age, standing with a woman who was probably her mom. "Are you going to go in?"she asked. I didn't know what I had decided just yet, so I stood there. The girl let go of her mother's hand, and walked over to me. "Come on! It's not _that_ scary."

"That's what you think! There are _Peacekeepers_ in there!" I countered. The girl laughed and I just looked at her, stone faced. "What?!"

She stopped laughing, "You're funny, I like you. What's your name?"

"Jena."

"Do you have a last name, Jena?"

"Morrigan.

"Nice to meet you, Jena Morrigan. I'm Michaela. Michaela Olson. So are you going in?"


End file.
